This invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to gaming apparatus of the type in which a player""s score or winnings is determined by rotatable members which carry indicia and which separately spin about a common axis and then come to rest at any of a plurality of different angular orientations to determine the player""s score or winnings.
The traditional slot machine has a series of annular reels disposed in side by side relationship that rotate separately about a common axis. Players scores or winnings are indicated by indicia on the peripheral surfaces of the reels which may align in any of a number of different combinations following a period of rotation of the reels. Players of gaming apparatus typically find it enjoyable to have a variety of different forms of gaming apparatus available. For this purpose, slot machines of the spinning reel type have been provided with a variety of different graphics, cabinet configurations and other varied embellishments such as varying visual or sound effects and differing scoring systems for example. Modification of slot machines of this kind to enhance player enjoyment are circumscribed if the above described basic geometry of mechanical components of the apparatus is retained. The side by side reel arrangement has in the past imparted an undesirable degree of similarity to slot machines of this type notwithstanding the superficial variations of the above described kind.
It has heretofore been proposed to make a basic change in the geometry of the slot machine by replacing the side by side reels with concentric rotating disks which turn about a common axis and which face the operator of the slot machine. Annular bands of differing indicia on faces of the disks are of progressively greater diameter. A player""s score is determined by alignment of particular combinations of the indicia along a payline which extends radially relative to the axis of rotation of the disks. As heretofore envisioned, slot machines of this kind have required an undesirably complex construction in order to support and drive the disks and to position the faces of the disks in a coplanar relationship.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.
In one aspect, the present invention provides gaming apparatus having a plurality of rotatable disks centered on a common axis of rotation, each disk being separately rotatable about the axis of rotation. Each disk has an annular band of indicia thereon which encircles the axis of rotation. A player""s score is determined by arrival of particular indicia at particular locations following a period of rotation of the disks. The band of indicia of each disk is on a face of the disk which extends inward toward the axis of rotation. Each disk has a peripheral region which of greater diameter than the band of indicia on the disk and preferably each has an annular band of gear teeth at the peripheral region of the disk, which band of gear teeth is centered on the axis of rotation. Preferably, each band of gear of teeth is engaged by a separate one of a plurality of drive gears and a separate one of a plurality of drive motors is coupled to each drive gear to turn the gear.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the gaming apparatus further includes a plurality of disk positioning gear sets situated at the peripheries of the rotatable disks at intervals around the axis of rotation thereof. Each gear set includes a motor driven shaft with one of the drive gears being on the shaft and being rotated thereby and a plurality of idler gears on the driven shaft which are rotatable relative to the shaft. The drive gear of each gear set engages the gear teeth of a separate one of the rotatable disks. The idler gears of each gear set engage the teeth of the ones of the rotatable disks that are not engaged by the drive gear of the drive gear set. Thus the gear sets at the peripheries of the rotatable disks preferably support and position the disks in addition to driving the disks.
Another aspect the invention preferably provides gaming apparatus having a plurality of disks which are centered on a common axis of rotation, each disk being separately rotatable about the axis of rotation. Each disk has an annular band of indicia thereon which encircles the axis of rotation, the indicia being on faces of the disks which extend inwards towards the axis of rotation. A player""s score is determined by arrival of particular indicia at particular locations following a period of rotation of the disks. Each disk is supported by a separate one of a plurality of telescoped drive shafts which preferably extend along the axis of rotation and a separate drive motor is coupled to each said drive shafts. The faces of the disks at which the bands of indicia are located preferably are spaced apart in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation.
In still another aspect, the invention preferably provides gaming apparatus having a plurality of rotatable members which are centered on a common axis rotation, each of the rotatable members being separately rotatable about the axis of rotation. Each rotatable member has an annular band of indicia thereon which encircles the axis of rotation, and a player""s score is determined by arrival of a particular indicia at particular locations following a period of rotation of the rotatable members. The annular band of indicia of each rotatable member is on a face of the member which extends inward towards the axis of rotation from the perimeter of the member. The annular bands of indicia of the rotatable members are of differing diameters, and portions of at least one rotatable member are in front of the annular band of indicia of another rotatable member. At least portions of the rotatable member that are in front of the annular band of indicia of another rotatable member are formed preferably of transparent material.
The invention preferably is applicable to a form of gaming apparatus which enhances players"" enjoyment, as it has a configuration that is distinctly different from traditional slot machines in which indicia are situated on side by side reels. The player views the faces of rotating disks rather than the peripheral surfaces of side by side reels. Indicia align radially relative to the axis of rotation rather than in parallel relation to the axis of rotation as in the traditional slot machine. The general appearance of the moving components during operation is distinctly different from that of the traditional slot machine. These factors preferably create an intriguing ambiance for players of slot machines. The invention preferably provides a simplified and advantageous construction for the disks and disk support, positioning and driving mechanism in gaming apparatus of this kind.
Various embodiments of the invention, together with further aspects and advantages thereof, may be further understood by reference to the following description of the preferred embodiments and by reference to the accompanying drawings.